cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Intelliland
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information We are a democratic nation which will not attack anyone unless attacked first. We do not support nuclear weapons and would encourage other nations to follow. We believe in a free society, where freedom of speech is paramount. Constitiution *The People have the right to choose their government. *The People are free to express thereselves in all mediums. *The People will not be conscripted to fight in combat. *The People will have the best possible public services. *The People have the right to choose on major political issues. Wars The great nation of Intelliland has fought three wars in the past, the first was due to a blunder in the government's war room and the second was because of the growing threat of communism. The third was because of relations in the real world. The Drooptopian War This war was caused by a blunder in the Intelliland war room, so the nation of Drooptopia was attacked by our soliers. We won this war but only by Kill:Kill ratio, as we declared peace later. The cmclinkian Crisis This war was caused by the growing threat of communism in the nation of cmclinkia. We lost this war, but the defenders soon offered peace and we are now in a neutral relationship with cmclinkia. The First peace land Dilemma The cause of this war was simple, as in the real world and the ogame world, my 'friend' Sean (Controller of peace land) and I had a major argument that affected me in the ogame world. Therefore, I got revenge on him by the means of war! The Second peace land Dilemma peace land attacked Intelliland soon after peace was declared. This action was condemned by the Orange Defense Network and by Intelliland. Relations with Foreign Countries General Relations We are a peaceful nation that will only attack if they attack Intelliland. We do not wish to endanger our citizen's lives needlessly. We will always be open to diplomacy. Government Position A foreign nation around the world has begun declaring war on numerous peaceful nations and gobbling up huge swaths of lands. According to your foreign intelligence this nation is declaring war on the premise of ethnic cleansing and rumors have spread about the horrible cruelties experienced by the citizens of the conquered nations. Recently, the war mongering nation has declared war on a close ally of yours who has asked your nation to step in and fight along side them. What is your government’s position?: We would like to help, but must remain neutral until we are attacked first. A foreign nation has asked you to sign a nuclear non-proliferation treaty whereby you will sign off on your option to research and develop nuclear technology including nuclear weapons. What is your government’s position?: We will sign the treaty in order to appease the other nation. We are opposed to all nuclear research and weapons. Drug traffickers are crossing into your borders from all sides bringing with them narcotics and an assortment of recreational drugs. Many of your citizens are becoming addicted and have been unable to hold steady jobs which is both endangering your citizen’s lives and hurting your economy. What is your government’s position?: Our military has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Drugs are illegal in this nation. Rioters are outside your capital city protesting your government. The riots have been going on for 7 days and the angry mob is teetering on the edge of violence. What is your government’s position?: We will bring in a police force to monitor the protest and arrest law breakers. The nation closest to your northern borders has experienced a disastrous economic failure. Hordes of immigrants cross over onto your borders seeking new jobs and opportunities. This new wave of job seekers could bring a similar devastation to your own economy. What is your government’s position?: We welcome all immigration with open borders. They may come and go as they like. Computers are now at a 1:1 ratio to the number of citizens in your country. With that comes great knowledge and information as well as issues to your nation such as Internet viruses, security threats, pornography, and un-moderated message boards. One message board in particular has been the site of some very terrible remarks made about your nation and the way it is ruled. What is your government’s position?: We believe in freedom of speech and believe that it is the citizens right to speak freely about their government. A foreign nation has asked for monetary assistance from your nation after a tsunami struck their capital city. The money will go towards rebuilding the foreign nation’s devastated capital and setting up shelters for the victims. Your budget is very tight, but this is a chance to help others as well as an opportunity for a strong public relations boost for your nation in the eyes of the nations of the world. What is your government’s position?: We will give whatever is necessary to help the victims of the tsunami. If that means we'll be running a deficit we'll make cuts in other areas of our government. A foreign nation which is known around the world for its terrible treatment of its citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others has asked that you open your borders to trade with them. While this could bring new products to your markets and help boost your economy it might also look bad in the eyes of the other nations around the world. What is your government’s position?: We will not open our ports to trade with this nation. Major Events 08/02/2007 Earthquake On the eighth of February, 2007 an earthquake in Intelliland's northern territories caused severe damage to villiages located there. Our government took the decision to send extra money to that area to try to repair the damage as quickly as possible. 28/02/2007 Breakthrough On the twenty-eighth of February, 2007 a cure was found for the flu virus. But there are few vaccinations. Our nation decided to share the cure with the WHO and we enjoyed +3 population happiness because of it. Major Cities Knowledal Knowledal is the capital of Intelliland and is located right in the centre of the country. The government's headquarters are there in the House of Intellects. The main source of income in Knowledal is in the public service sector. Demographics Knowledal's population is mainly comprised of Europeans, with minorities of Asian, African and Caucasian. Public Facilities In Knowledal there is a government-funded public transport initiative, with regular rail and bus services within the city. The main InterCity hub is in the centre of Knowledal, with connections with other Intelliland cities and Towns. Size Knowledal is around 10 kilometres in diameter, judging from the Intelliland Premier Markintellect's office, to the point where the public transport for Knowledal stops. Abbotsinch Abbotsinch is the second largest population in Intelliland, and has Intelliland's only major International Airport. The main source of income in Abbotsinch is working in the Airport and surrounding facilities. Galswog Galswog is the city where the two halves of the Intelliland Rail Network (IntelliRail) join and terminate, depending on the service. Transport Road Intelliland has great public transport in and around the capital. There is the M1 motorway which starts at the Kilmonoway junction and stops at the Bellahouston Junction. The organisation responsibe for the road network is IntelliRoad. Rail There are also many different rail routes around Intelliland, the main difference between them is that there is no way that the northern and southern River Adoy rail routes can join together until the city of Galswog. There, the two lines come to a stop at Galswog Central. The organisation responsibe for the rail network is IntelliRail. Misc There is a tax reduction for citizens who take public transport or cycle/walk to work. This is to reduce congestion in the three major cities of Intelliland during rush hour. Demographics Ethnicity Intelliland has a mixed ethnicity. Religion Intelliland's national religion is Judaism.